


Ядовитая семейка

by littledoctor, WTF_Star_Trek_2016



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Banter, M/M, Mirror Universe
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-19
Updated: 2016-02-19
Packaged: 2018-05-21 17:06:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6059197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littledoctor/pseuds/littledoctor, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Star_Trek_2016/pseuds/WTF_Star_Trek_2016
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>У Спока есть план по приручению нового капитана, Маккой готов пожертвовать собой ради команды, а Кирку незнакомо выражение «слишком хорошо, чтобы быть правдой».</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ядовитая семейка

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Member of the Nightshade Family](https://archiveofourown.org/works/799738) by [Savoytruffle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Savoytruffle/pseuds/Savoytruffle). 



> Миррор-вселенная почти без прилагающейся обычно кровищи, мат, смерть эпизодических персонажей.
> 
> Примечание: (авт.) Написано на реверс-челлендж по фику The South Arkansas Vine Ripe Pink Tomato того же автора

— Теперь-то я точно уверен, что ослышался, мистер Спок.  
  
— Страдаете от нарушения слуховых функций, доктор? Может, стоит попросить доктора М'Бенгу проверить вам уши?  
  
Некоторые считают, что Спок всегда искренен и ему неведомо само понятие сарказма, но Маккой-то знает, что это полная херня.  
  
Спок — надменный язвительный сукин сын, кто бы вам что ни говорил.  
  
Прямо скажем, Маккою это нравится.  
  
Но Споку об этом знать необязательно.  
  
— Или приказать засунуть стилет в ваше ухо и посмотреть, не заработает ли нормально ваша свихнувшаяся голова.  
  
— Уверяю вас, доктор, мои мыслительные функции в полном порядке.  
  
Маккой в этом глубоко сомневается.  
  
— Ну разумеется. Именно поэтому вы только что предложили, чтобы я нагнулся, расставил ноги и попросил нашего нового капитана выебать меня в жопу. Давайте-как вы свалите нахуй из моего кабинета, и мы сделаем вид, что нашей занимательной беседы никогда не было.  
  
— Собственно говоря, — поправил его Спок, — важно как раз, чтобы вы не просили. Капитан должен поверить, что вы готовы сопротивляться до последнего и в то же время совершенно беспомощны. Сочетание вашего профессионализма и политической безыскусности обязано его заинтриговать.  
  
— Я вполне искушен в политике, ублюдок ты зеленокровый.  
  
— Я прекрасно об этом осведомлен, доктор. И все же считаю, что нашего нового капитана возможно убедить в обратном.  
  
Маккой знает, что еще пожалеет, что не выкинул Спока из своего кабинета прямо сейчас, но...  
  
— То есть, ты хочешь сказать, что адмиралтейство передало «Энтерпрайз» идиоту?  
  
— Я хочу сказать, что мистер Кирк еще очень юн и исключительно неопытен. И что решение принимало не адмиралтейство.  
  
Спок выстучал на падде пару команд и положил его на стол перед Маккоем. На экран было выведено личное дело Джеймса Тиберия Кирка, включая развернутое на всю страницу фото.  
  
— Решение принял Пайк.  
  
Маккой изучает фотографию и кивает:  
  
— Прекрасный человек этот Пайк, — вздыхает он. — Жалко только думает не головой, а членом.  
  
— Именно, — соглашается Спок. — Адмирал Пайк лично рекрутировал мистера Кирка в ряды императорского Звездного флота и, похоже, активно участвовал в его... обучении и тренировках.  
  
— Да неужели!  
  
Спок кивает.  
  
— Более того, насколько я понимаю, мистер Кирк регулярно навещал больного адмирала после возвращения того на Землю.  
  
— Да уж, не сомневаюсь, — Маккой листает страницы личного дела Кирка, качая головой. — Значит, этот... парень пару раз трахнул нашего паралитика, назвал его «папочкой» — и теперь у него в распоряжении флагман?  
  
— Должности в Империи раздавались и за меньшее.  
  
— Тут с тобой не поспоришь.  
  
— Не в моих интересах строить стратегию, основываясь на вранье, — замечает Спок. — И наш разговор мог бы пойти куда быстрее, если бы вы обуздали свою привычку использовать огромное количество не относящихся к делу человеческих идиом.  
  
Маккой возводит глаза к потолку.  
  
— Разговор пошел бы быстрее, если бы ты перестал употреблять в три раза больше слов, чем необходимо, чтобы выразить свою мысль, но я же не смотрю на тебя с надеждой, правда?  
  
Спок поднимает бровь.  
  
— Предположу, что вопрос был риторическим.  
  
Маккой поднимает свою.  
  
— А я предположу, ну, раз уж выбора нет, что ты предлагаешь мне стать сучкой капитана не только развлечения ради, — Маккой достает из нижнего ящика стола бутылку отличного кентуккийского виски и щедро плещет себе в стакан. — Так что, по-твоему, нам это даст?  
  
— Не сомневаюсь, вы понимаете, доктор, что сближение с кем-либо, облеченным властью, путем соблазнения оного дает не только защиту и определенную возможность манипулирования, но так же позволяет выявить скрытые слабости этого человека и то, как лучше ими воспользоваться.  
  
Маккой вздыхает и отпивает из стакана.  
  
— Да, мистер Спок. Я понимаю. Как и все остальные в этой долбаной вселенной. Поэтому-то про такое и говорят — «старо как мир». Парень так затрахал Пайка, что тот отдал ему «Энтерпрайз». Не сомневаюсь, ему знакома эта метода.  
  
— Именно поэтому важно, чтобы вы не пытались его соблазнить. Он должен прийти к вам сам, а вы должны сделать вид, что сопротивляетесь.  
  
— Что ж, — сухо тянет Маккой, делая еще глоток. — Сильно напрягаться не придется.  
  
Спок кивает.  
  
— Лейтенант Ухура и я пришли к соглашению, что ваши личностные особенности делают вас идеальным кандидатом.  
  
Маккой фыркает.  
  
— Между прочим, я не единственный упрямый и несговорчивый ублюдок среди офицерского состава этого судна. Ты в подобной ситуации обычно говоришь «я просто вулканец», так почему бы тебе не подставиться самому? Или лейтенант Ухура не любит делиться?  
  
— Полагаю, она бы предпочла найти другого исполнителя...  
  
— Ну еще бы.  
  
— Но ее желания значения не имеют, — продолжает Спок, хладнокровный вулканский сукин сын. — Я внимательно изучил всю доступную информацию, касающуюся личных особенностей и индивидуальных предпочтений нашего нового капитана.  
  
— Другого я от тебя и не ждал.  
  
Большую часть времени Маккой выносит Спока с трудом, но как профессионал профессионала за научный подход уважает.  
  
— На основе сравнения наших физических характеристик я пришел к выводу, что вы куда больше подпадаете под то, что лейтенант Ухура назвала бы «его типажом».  
  
Маккой одаривает его выразительным взглядом.  
  
— Как удобно, — замечает он.  
  
— Лейтенант Ухура и я также решили, что если выбирать между нами двумя, вам будет значительно проще прикинуться слабым и не представляющим угрозы.  
  
Маккой решает, что узнал о постельных разговорах Спока и лейтенанта Ухуры более чем достаточно.  
  
— А не пойти ли вам обоим на хуй, — рычит он.  
  
— Я не хотел вас оскорбить, доктор.  
  
«Ага, как же». Однако, думает Маккой, после всего, что он уже услышал, имеет смысл довести разговор до конца. Он отпивает виски и машет Споку, чтобы тот продолжал.  
  
— В истории Земли было время, когда врачи приносили клятву не причинять вреда.  
  
Маккой закатывает глаза.  
  
— Обойдемся без лекций о Гиппократе.  
  
— Я и не собирался читать вам лекции. Я всего лишь предполагаю, что некоторые земляне склонны верить, что существуют так называемые «врачи от Бога» — люди, которым самой природой предопределено лечить, а не убивать. Я предлагаю убедить Кирка, что вы один из них.  
  
— Мы оба знаем, что я людей убивал. В том числе на этом корабле.  
  
— Однако вы были весьма осторожны. Вашу вину не доказать. Вы относительно недолго занимаете свой пост. Не составит труда переложить ответственность за предыдущие смерти на ваших предшественников.  
  
— Ты не думаешь, что Пайк предоставит своей маленькой шлюшке полную информацию о всем экипаже «Энтерпрайз»?  
  
— Я не думаю, доктор, что Пайк хотя бы отдаленно представляет, на что вы на самом деле способны. Он до сих пор считает, что доктор Пьюри умер от ран, полученных в том же столкновении, что оставило инвалидом его самого.  
  
Маккой размышляет. Кивает.  
  
Он переводит взгляд вниз. И стакан, и бутылка удручающе пусты.  
  
Маккой поднимает глаза на Спока.  
  
— Мы закончили?  
  
— Не совсем, — говорит Спок. — Нийота также пожелала, чтобы я передал, что она глубоко убеждена, что несмотря на все ваши возражения и уверения в обратном, я цитирую: «Его губы созданы для того, чтобы сосать член, и он будет счастлив принимать его в задницу».  
  
— Ах, вот значит как? А не мог бы ты передать Нийоте...  
  
— Доктор, — прерывает его Спок, убирая руки из-за спины и подбираясь. — Я посоветовал бы вам тщательно подумать над тем, как вы хотите закончить это предложение и хотите ли вы заканчивать его вообще.  
  
Маккой, к сожалению, слишком умен, чтобы доводить вулканца до рукопашной. Он делает глубокий вдох и стискивает графин, изо всех сил стараясь его не раздавить.  
  
— Тогда я посоветовал бы выметаться из моего кабинета.  
  
Спок кивает.  
  
— Разумеется, доктор. Как бы вы сами сказали, говорить больше не о чем.  
  


***

  
  
Иногда Маккою кажется, что можно выкинуть все медицинские пыточные приспособления и просто приглашать к самым несговорчивым пациентам Спока.  
  
С одной стороны, это даст возможность проверить теорию о том, что разговор со Споком в течение более двадцати минут с вероятностью в восемьдесят процентов ведет к мозговой аневризме.  
  
С другой стороны, велика вероятность, что тогда Маккой сам пополнит собой статистику.  
  
_Дано: семь из десяти наглых юных капитанов Звездного флота патологически неспособны устоять перед чем-либо, что кажется им недоступным.  
  
Джеймс Кирк — наглый юный капитан Звездного флота.  
  
Вывод: если задница Леонарда Маккоя покажется ему недоступной, с вероятностью семь к десяти Джеймс Тибериус Кирк перед ней не устоит._  
  
Маккой ненавидит, когда логика кажется здравой.  
  


***

  
  
И все же, если Маккой в чем-то и уверен, то только в одном: никому на борту «Энтерпрайз» доверять нельзя.  
  
Несмотря на все разговоры о логике и типах, стратегии и недоказуемости вины, в конце концов, весь план Спока и Ухуры сводится к тому, что Маккой — и только Маккой — подставляет свою задницу.  
  
В прямом и переносном смысле.  
  
Если у него получится, выгадают все (доктор не может управлять звездолетом в одиночку).  
  
Если Маккой провалится, провалится он один (у Спока обязательно найдется запасной план).  
  
А между тем и другим страдать и публично унижаться придется опять же Маккою.  
  
Миссис Маккой не растила дураков.  
  


***

  
  
Даже если вдруг Маккой сдуреет настолько, чтобы поверить Споку и Ухуре — а это не его случай — это не значит, что он должен так же безоговорочно положиться на их «исследования».  
  
В вопросах человеческой психологии Спок полагается на расчеты. Он собирает статистику, определяет закономерности и предсказывает, как поступит тот или иной человек с пугающей точностью.  
  
Спок — ходячий и говорящий компьютер. И подобный подход бывает уместен.  
  
Но понимание того, как устроен человеческий мозг — это не только наука, это искусство.  
  
И интуицию не заменить логикой.  
  


***

  
Маккой решает сам навести справки. Большинство касающейся Кирка информации закрыто, но у Маккоя свои лазейки. То, что он находит, подтверждает слова Спока... и добавляет кое-что, о чем тот умолчал.  
  
Нельзя сказать, чтобы Спок ему соврал, нет, скорее, как понимает Маккой, тот просто знал, что ничто не бесит доктора так, как чужая глупость. Разве что глупость, добившаяся успеха.  
  
Но, яснее ясного, вовсе не предполагаемая глупость Кирка беспокоит Спока — хватает пары минут, чтобы понять, что парень не просто очередная смазливая мордашка. Нет, теперь-то Маккой видит все. Безрассудство, склонность к спонтанным решениям, нестандартное мышление — вот что внушает страх в маленькое вулканское сердце.  
  
Ничто на свете Спок не ненавидит больше, чем непредсказуемость.  
  


***

  
Однако, даже если парень не дурак — хотя Маккой на своем веку повидал немало гениев, бывших в то же время полными идиотами — это не значит, что его нельзя контролировать.  
  
Основной вопрос — и он не дает Маккою покоя — как именно этого добиться. Как притвориться одновременно сильным, чтобы вызывать желание приручить, и в то же время слабым, чтобы не представлять угрозы. Как превратить себя в загадку, мимо которой гений вроде Кирка не сможет пройти.  
  
После обеда в лазарете тихо. Маккой снимается с вахты, возвращается к себе и нацеживает на три пальца бурбона. Ставит графин рядом и открывает падд. Он находит несколько древних книг, о которых слышал когда-то, книг о старой Земле, художественных и не только.  
  
Маккой читает о сострадании, убеждениях, совести, самопожертвовании.  
  
Он всю ночь не смыкает глаз, читая о любви.  
  
Любовь.  
  
Часам к трем пополуночи, когда он в стельку пьян, он вдруг вспоминает об оставшейся в Джорджии дочери. Ей должно быть сейчас девять.  
  
Некоторые родители любят своих детей просто так, ни за что.  
  
Идея кажется ему странной, чуждой.  
  
Впрочем, чего только не бывает.  
  


***

  
Момент истины наступает, когда Маккой чертовски занят. «Энтерпрайз» стоит в доках, ее ремонтируют и модернизируют, включая глобальную перестройку лазарета, поэтому в нем сейчас бардак и разруха.  
  
Кроме того, они принимают пополнение, и значит, Маккою приходится в этом бардаке проводить медосмотр, потому что если бы он позволял кому ни попадя служить на этом корабле, не узнав предварительно все, на что тот способен (сильные и, особенно, слабые стороны), он бы не занимал сейчас свой пост.  
  
Разумеется, главный гость прибудет завтра, с «Эксельсиором», и напряжение в рециркулируемом корабельном воздухе можно резать ножом. Вся команда на взводе, начиная с последнего краснорубашечника и заканчивая высокоуважаемым первым помощником, который безостановочно курсирует с палубы на палубу с таким видом, будто у него палка в заднице.  
  
Маккой чувствует на себе его взгляд (как и взгляд Ухуры) всякий раз, когда их пути пересекаются, понимает, что времени на размышления почти не осталось, но это его игра, и ему принимать решение.  
  
А потом происходит несчастный случай в инженерном отсеке.  
  
Восемь членов экипажа немедленно перемещены прямо в лазарет, все в тяжелом состоянии, трое в критическом. Сильнее всего досталось виновнику, энсину Келлеру, и хотя пока это самая крупная его ошибка, она точно не первая. Парень — конченый идиот, опасный как для себя, так и для окружающих, и это ни для кого не секрет. Включая Маккоя.  
  
В то же время Маккой понимает, что если не займется Келлером лично и прямо сейчас, тот отдаст богу душу. И что любой начальник медслужбы, не зря просиживающий штаны в кресле, позволит ему умереть.  
  
— Келлера в операционную, — рявкает он. Смотрит на двух других докторов, игнорируя их полные сомнения взгляды, и указывает на оставшихся тяжелых больных: — М'Бенга, Паркер, займитесь Киром и Телстеном. Не сможете помочь, хотя бы продержите живыми до тех пор, пока я не закончу с Келлером, — Маккой оглядывает собравшихся медсестер: — Мооса, Каррера, Бэйли, освободите в этом бардаке хоть немного места и проследите, чтобы никто из раненых не затяжелел. Чепел, вы со мной.  
  
Когда в операционной появляется Спок, он все еще работает над Келлером.  
  
— Доктор...  
  
Маккой бросает на него короткий взгляд.  
  
— Я сейчас немного занят, Спок.  
  
Он возвращается к Келлеру. Спок не уходит.  
  
— Прибыл капитан Кирк. Раньше, чем планировалось.  
  
Непредсказуем. Маккой почти видит, как Спок кипит изнутри. Он снова поднимает глаза от стола.  
  
— Он хочет вас видеть, — продолжает Спок. — Прямо сейчас.  
  
— Если я сейчас уйду, — медленно произносит Маккой, уголком глаза следя за Чепел, — этот человек умрет. — И это правда.  
  
Спок коротко смотрит на Келлера, потом на Чепел.  
  
— Этот человек не важен.  
  
Когда Спок поднимает взгляд на него, Маккой, глядя ему в глаза, произносит незнакомые, непривычные слова:  
  
— И все же он человек.  
  
Спок не отвечает.  
  
Маккой глубоко вздыхает и ныряет с головой:  
  
— Передайте капитану, что я занят.  
  
— Он будет недоволен, — замечает Спок.  
  
— Не сомневаюсь.  
  
Спок секунду смотрит на него изучающе, потом кивает:  
  
— Я передам ваше сообщение.  
  
Маккой кивает в ответ и возвращается к работе.  
  
Игра началась.  
  


***

  
  
Он почти уверен, что Кирк ворвется прямо в операционную.  
  
Однако этого не происходит, и Маккой, закончив операцию и передав Келлера (который все-таки будет жить) в руки Чепел, возвращается в общий лазарет. Никто из пострадавших не умер, никому не стало хуже. Большинство уже на пути к выздоровлению.  
  
Маккой быстро душит поднявшееся было в груди чувство удовлетворения.  
  
И все же тратит еще час, проверяя работу других врачей и сестер, внося маленькие поправки и добавляя замечания по поводу дальнейшего ведения больных. Исключительно ради поддержания легенды, разумеется.  
  
После визита Спока проходит почти три часа, прежде чем Маккой наконец открывает дверь в собственный кабинет. Когда его глазам предстает Кирк, сидящий в его кресле, закинув ноги на стол, ему даже не приходится изображать удивление...  
  
Только наивную неспособность его скрыть.  
  
Маккой распахивает глаза, делает вид, что у него перехватывает дыхание, позволяет сердцу забиться чаще.  
  
К его удовольствию, он на самом деле начинает слегка нервничать. Понимание физиологии процесса здорово помогает вжиться в роль.  
  
Кирк с демонстративной неторопливостью изучает падд, который держит в руке, и лишь потом поднимает глаза на Маккоя.  
  
— Доктор. Леонард. Горацио. Маккой, — произносит он, растягивая каждое слово. — Начальник медслужбы.  
  
— Я... — Маккой замолкает, делает шаг вперед, останавливается, изображая нерешительность и одновременно напоминая себе не переигрывать. — Что вы...  
  
— Спасибо, что позволили воспользоваться вашим кабинетом, — Кирк улыбается широко и слишком уж радостно. Маккой не может не оценить эффект — от этой улыбки мурашки бегут. — С другой стороны, это меньшее, что можно сделать, если заставляешь человека ждать.  
  
Маккой делает еще один шаг вперед, стискивая и разжимая кулаки.  
  
— Послушайте... сэр. Я приношу свои извинения, но...  
  
— Черт, я такой невоспитанный, — вспоминает вдруг Кирк, убирает ноги со стола и, все так же улыбаясь, подходит к Маккою. — Даже не представился.  
  
Маккой вздыхает.  
  
— Я знаю, кто вы...  
  
Кирк обрывает его, подходя еще ближе, почти вплотную.  
  
— Совершенно очевидно, что вы понятия не имеете, кто я, иначе мы бы тут с вами не стояли. — Кирк протягивает ему руку, и Маккой медленно поднимает для рукопожатия свою. — Мое имя Джим Кирк, но можете звать меня «капитан».  
  
Он стискивает руку Маккоя все сильнее и сильнее, пока тому не начинает казаться, что у него сейчас захрустят зубы от усилий не заорать.  
  
— И если вы еще раз заставите меня ждать, — продолжает Кирк. — Я сломаю вам руку, все до последней косточки. Даже если после этого останусь без одного из врачей.  
  
Кирк расслабляет хватку, и Маккой чувствует, как пальцы снова оживают.  
  
— Капитан, — начинает Маккой, старательно разыгрывая голосом колебания между раздражением и надеждой умилостивить. — Я не думал вас оскорбить...  
  
Кирк возводит глаза к потолку.  
  
— Ах, ну да, главное, намерения у вас были самые лучшие...  
  
— Черт возьми, — рычит Маккой, будто не силах сдержаться. — Тот энсин бы умер!  
  
— Никогда не слышали о Чарльзе Дарвине? — спрашивает Кирк. — Некоторые заслуживают смерти.  
  
— Не в моем лазарете, — рявкает Маккой.  
  
Лицо Кирка теряет всякое выражение. Он разворачивается и выходит из кабинета, лишь кивком давая понять Маккою, чтобы тот следовал за ним.  
  
Маккой повинуется. Он идет за Кирком в общее отделение к кровати, на которой Чепел только что устроила Келлера для послеоперационного наблюдения. Она стоит над ней, чуть нагнувшись, и Кирк, подойдя ближе, прижимается к ней сзади, втираясь в задницу пахом. Застигнутая врасплох, она выпрямляется, и Кирк обхватывает ее за обнаженную талию, притягивая к себе, так что она оказывается зажата между ним и кроватью.  
  
— Чепел, верно? — нежно мурлычет он ей на ушко.  
  
— Да, сэр, — она кивает и замирает.  
  
Кирк тыльной стороной ладони свободной руки (другая покоится у Чепел на животе чуть пониже пупка) проводит по ее руке.  
  
— Ты ведь у нас хорошая девочка, правда? Будь зайкой, сделай мне одолжение и выключи систему жизнеобеспечения. Я бы сам, но ни черта не понимаю в этих машинах.  
  
Маккой не сомневается, что Кирк знает в точности, на какие кнопки нажимать.  
  
Но Чепел слушается и делает это за него.  
  
Она так и остается пойманной между Кирком и кроватью, когда он протягивает к Келлеру руку и зажимает ему ноздри. Биокровать протестующе пищит и жужжит, но никто и слова не смеет сказать. Так усилиями Кирка жизнь Келлера быстро и чисто подходит к концу.  
  
Кирк отпускает Чепел и идет к выходу. Дверь открывается, и, прежде чем уйти, Кирк поворачивается к Маккою.  
  
— Это — не твой лазарет, — говорит он.  
  


***

  
  
Проходит три дня, прежде чем Кирк показывается снова, и Маккой вынужден признать, что впечатлен его выдержкой, хотя и не сомневался, что тот вернется. Может, за показными безрассудством и бравадой действительно кроется что-то еще.  
  
Маккой выходит из своего кабинета и видит Кирка, взгромоздившегося на одну из биокроватей. Капитан сидит на краешке и так мотает ногами, что стучит каблуками о ее основание.  
  
Стук-стук.  
  
Стук-стук.  
  
Стук-стук  
  
Кирк поднимает голову и улыбается Маккою, внезапно и жутковато напомнив ему пятилетнюю Джоанну, и ему даже не приходится особо напрягаться, чтобы состроить недовольную физиономию.  
  
— Доброе утро, Леонард, — радостно приветствует его Кирк.  
  
Маккой кривится еще больше.  
  
Улыбка Кирка становится шире.  
  
— Ты же не возражаешь, если я буду называть тебя Леонард, правда?  
  
— Возражаю.  
  
Кирк тихо смеется.  
  
— Значит, тебе не повезло.  
  
Маккой показательно стискивает зубы. Выходит очень естественно.  
  
— У вас какие-то проблемы со здоровьем, капитан?  
  
— Ну, — говорит Кирк, так и мотая ногами. — Меня действительно кое-что беспокоит...  
  
— Да? — спрашивает Маккой.  
  
— Понимаешь ли, вот сижу я здесь, слушаю, как ты мне хамишь, вспоминаю, как ты облажался при сортировке раненых, и думаю: "Как этот парень вообще попал на мой корабль?" Не просветишь, Леонард?  
  
Дать Кирку по лицу — это, пожалуй, будет уже перебор. Маккой это понимает. Правда.  
  
Честное слово.  
  
Он цедит:  
  
— Я хороший врач.  
  
— Хмм... — Кирк задумывается. — Может быть, — решает он, — и да, Маккоя это бесит. — Но начальник медслужбы ты херовый.  
  
Маккой втихую оглядывается. Не то чтобы в лазарете полно народу, но они и не наедине. Черт бы побрал Спока и его план. Слишком уж много зрителей. Маккой набирает воздуху в грудь:  
  
— Капитан, мы могли бы обсудить это в моем кабинете?  
  
Кирк, ухмыльнувшись, спрыгивает с биокровати, обводит понимающим взглядом всех присутствующих.  
  
— Значит, вот как, — говорит он. — Стоило бы догадаться сразу, как только увидел твои губы. Пойдемте, доктор.  
  
Маккой, тяжело ступая, едва ли не врывается в офис и поворачивается, слыша шипение закрывающейся за Кирком двери.  
  
— Ладно, можешь мне отсосать, и решим, насколько ты соответствуешь занимаемой должности, — предлагает Кирк, умудряясь делать это с видом человека, оказывающего услугу. — Только побыстрей, у меня совещание через десять минут.  
  
— Я не собираюсь тебе отсасывать, — говорит Маккой. «По крайней мере до тех пор, пока ты будешь думать, что инициатива исходит от меня».  
  
Кирк вздыхает.  
  
— Слушай, я ценю, что ты хочешь показать все, на что способен — и навыки у тебя должны быть ого-го, раз ты забрался так высоко, — но время идет, так что пока давай просто...  
  
— Знаешь, — рявкает Маккой, — мне, конечно, придется пришить тебе член обратно, но подумай, как тебе будет больно, когда я его все-таки откушу.  
  
Это привлекает внимание Кирка.  
  
— Что, прости?  
  
— Ты меня слышал, — Маккой собирает все негодование, копившееся в нем с тех пор, как Спок пришел к нему в кабинет две недели назад. — Я не торговал собой, чтобы получить эту должность, мудак. Я ее заслужил. Я здесь, потому что я хороший доктор. Просто охуенный, если хочешь знать. Меня учили спасать жизни, и, так уж получилось, мне это нравится, и я, блядь, был бы несказанно счастлив, если бы мне давали это делать хотя бы иногда. Неужели так трудно это понять?  
  
Запыхавшись, Маккой замолкает и осмеливается поднять глаза.  
  
Кирк, для человека, которому только что угрожали, на которого наорали и назвали мудаком, удивительно спокоен.  
  
— Ну, это и правда странно, — Кирк пожимает плечами. — Ну и ладно.  
  
Маккой моргает.  
  
— Ладно?  
  
— Ага, — подтверждает Кирк. — Почему нет? Валяй. Лечи людей. Спасай жизни. В смысле, да, это может пригодиться. К тому же, ничто не мешает мне убить их потом.  
  
— Эээ... спасибо?  
  
— Так, — вспоминает Кирк. — Мне же на совещание надо...  
  
— Ну да, — отзывается Маккой.  
  
Кирк идет к двери, и Маккой думает, как же умудрился все просрать, но потом...  
  
— А, и еще, — Кирк снова поворачивается к нему, — в 19.00 придешь ко мне в каюту с докладом.  
  
«В яблочко».  
  
Маккой изображает шок.  
  
— Что, извини?  
  
— Ты меня слышал, — дразнит его Кирк. И дергает бровями. — И я знаю, что ты знаешь, что я имею в виду.  
  
— Но мы же только что... — Маккой качает головой. — Ни за что... я не собираюсь...  
  
— Серьезно? — спрашивает Кирк, выразительно глядя на часы. — Похоже, что у меня есть время тебя пугать?  
  
Маккою кажется, что можно было бы продолжить прямо сейчас, но всему свое время. Он отступает на шаг, останавливается, стараясь, чтобы на лице крупными буквами читалось «я не поддамся» с самой толикой «я в отчаянии».  
  
— Кирк, я...  
  
Кирк вздыхает.  
  
— Ладно. Значит, швырнуть тебя в агонизатор мы не можем, иначе кто же будет «спасать» людей... — он клонит голову набок, размышляя. — Как насчет Чепел? Кажется, она тебе нравится? Можем отправить ее туда на... скажем, час? Она ведь помогала тебе с Келлером.  
  
Маккой решает, что притворяться неравнодушным — самое сложное из того, чем он сегодня занимался. Он делает три неуверенных шага вперед, «не поддамся» меняется на «я в отчаянии».  
  
— Кирк, — произносит он, — пожалуйста. Она не сделала ничего плохого. Она лучшая сестра, которая у меня когда-либо была.  
  
Кирк закатывает глаза.  
  
— Завязывай с мелодрамой. Это тебе не теория варп-перемещений, Маккой. Ответ прост. Моя каюта. 19.00  
  
Колебания Маккоя, на самом деле, вполне себе искренни. Он позволяет им отразиться на лице, потом опускает взгляд в пол и шепчет:  
  
— Хорошо.  
  


***

  
  
Могло быть и хуже, решает Маккой где-то в 19:45. По крайней мере, парень кое-что умеет.  
  
Да и выносливости его можно только позавидовать.  
  
Наверное, рано или поздно ему даже понравится. Ну, вы понимаете, когда Маккой перестанет ненавидеть Кирка за полную невозможность отключиться во время процесса.  
  
Маккой крепче вцепляется в ножки кресла и вспоминает несносную... нет, не ухмылку, что вы, вулканцы не ухмыляются, на лице Спока, когда они встретились в коридоре. Произнесенные низким, лукавым тоном слова:  
  
— Если не ошибаюсь, в ситуации, подобной вашей, традиция предлагает «закрыть глаза и думать об Англии».  
  
«На хуй Англию, — думает Маккой, исхитряясь вывернуться под менее приятным углом, что не мешает Кирку пару секунд спустя снова проехаться по простате, будто у него на члене чертов локатор. — И Спока тоже на хуй».  
  
Маккой почти сложен пополам, так что легко может дотянуться до ботинка и спрятанного в нем гипошприца. Или достать рукой до бедренной артерии.  
  
Но он ничего не делает.  
  
И не собирается.  
  
Он может.  
  
И обязательно сделает. Потом.  
  
Не за просто же так он парализовал Пайка.

**Author's Note:**

> Пасленовые, или Solanaceae — семейство растений, включающее в себя как повсеместно распространенные сельскохозяйственные культуры, так и множество ядовитых представителей. Название образовано от лат. Solanum, «ночной цветок», но начальная этимология неизвестна. Имеются предположения, что имя семейства происходит от латинского глагола solari - «успокаивать», что намекает на фармакологические свойства некоторых представителей вида, обладающих психотропной активностью. К пасленовым относятся: Datura (дурман обыкновенный), Mandragora (мандрагора), Beladonna (беладонна, она же красавка, или бешеная ягода), Capsicum (стручковый перец, перец чили), Solanum (помидоры, картофель, баклажан), Nicotiana (табак). Практически все представители семейства широко используются человеком — в пищу или в фармакологических целях. Однако не стоит забывать, что многие пасленовые богаты алкалоидами, при неумеренном употреблении которых последствия варьируются от легкого психоза до смерти.


End file.
